In the field electronic modules housed electronic chips are widely used. Due to the housing the waste heat generated by the housed electronic chip are often an important limiting factor so that a cooling has to be provided. Often so-called heat sinks are used to discharge the waste heat.
From WO 2012/076552 a liquid-cooled heat sink is known including a top plate having an array of circuitous liquid channels, each channel having a separate channel inlet and a common central outlet channel. The heat sink further includes a bottom plate having an inlet port and an outlet port. The heat sink further includes an intermediate plate having inlet guide channels providing fluid communication between the inlet port of the bottom plate and channel inlets of the top plate, said intermediate plate further including an outlet guide channel providing fluid communication between the common central outlet channel of the top plate and the outlet port of the bottom plate.